


Pull Ups

by caprithebunny



Series: Cardemom and Cullen Shenanigans [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, kind of pre-relationship, made for a thing on tumblr, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Cardamom enjoys walking the grounds in the morning, but today she found something more than she thought she would.





	Pull Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Made for this https://cullenvhenan.tumblr.com/post/172634005764/kawereen-solverne-gugle1980-kagetsukai !! Hope you enjoy!

Cardamom’s feet made no noise as she walked Skyhold’s grounds. There were few people outside as such an early hour; the sun had barely risen over the mountain tops, and there was still a biting chill to the air. She preferred these lonely morning strolls. It was becoming tiresome to try to walk in the evening as every visitor they received tried their damndest to get her time. 

While still in thought, her body had began carrying her to the soldier training grounds. The sky’s purple and pink light crept through the evergreen trees, sprinkling the still-melting snow in color. She wiggled her toes in the snow, delighting in the soft crunch it provided. Or, well, she did until she heard a particular noise. Grunting. Her delicately pointed ears twitched a bit, and she turned to where the sound was coming from. She began easing her way towards the other side of the training grounds, partially hidden from her viewpoint due to an oddity in the castle’s design. As she rounded it, she heard herself let out a soft gasp.

The noises were coming from her Commander, Cullen. He was currently shirtless, most of his usual attire forgotten and instead replaced with simpler breeches that he still wore and a roughly hewed white shirt was thrown over a nearby table. He was doing pull ups, and each time he came up, he let out a grunt, let himself down, then repeated. 

As she came closer to him, she could see finer details. There was sweat running down his back, chest, and neck, darkening the waistband of his breeches. Honey colored curls on his chest were currently a dark brown, clinging wetly to the defined planes. She felt hypnotized by the contracting and relaxing of his muscles, the way his sweat seemed to shape to them then continued to slide down his lightly tanned skin. Her eyes trailed up to the mop of soaked blonde hair on the top of his head. His natural curls were very visible, and she imagined if he looked at her, his face would seem boyish with them. 

He let out a loud groan as he set his feet firmly onto the ground, running one of his hands through his hair. He reached over to grab a towel she had missed earlier and began drying himself as he turned around. He stopped dead when he saw Cardamom, his eyes growing steadily wider as he quickly realize that,  _ yes, the Inquisitor had been watching him. _

“I-Inquisitor Lavellan, I didn’t-” He watched her face go blood red as she slipped out of her daze, and suddenly she took off running back to the front of Skyhold, apparently unable to hear his calls to her. 


End file.
